Kishibe Ittoku
Perfil thumb|250px|Kishibe Ittoku *'Nombre:' 岸部 一徳 (きしべ いっとく) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kishibe Ittoku *'Nombre real:' 岸部修三 / Kishibe Shuzo *'Profesión:' Actor, Músico y ex-Bajista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kioto, Japón *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Hermano menor/Kishibe Shiro, esposa e hijo/Kishibe Daisuke *'Agencia:' UN et NEUF Dramas *Doctor X 6 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Heaven? Gokuraku Restaurant (TBS, 2019) *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *Doctor Y 3 (TV Asahi, 2018) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 (TBS, 2018) *Aibou 17 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Doctor X 5 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Doctor Y (TV Asahi, 2016) *Shachoshitsu no Fuyu (WOWOW, 2017) *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Doctor X SP (TV Asahi, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) *Chikaemon (NHK, 2016) *Isan Souzoku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *Doctor X 3 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Seijo (NHK, 2014) *Iryu 4 (2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Doctor X 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Meoto Zenzai (NHK, 2013) *Mashie Utamaro III (TV Asahi, 2013) *Made in Japan (NHK, 2013) *Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Doctor X (TV Asahi, 2012) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) *Utamaro's Mashie (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Utamaro's Mashie (TV Asahi, 2012) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Iryu 3 (2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Aibou 8 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Damashie Utamaro (TV Asahi, 2009) *Saisei no Machi (NHK, 2009) *Shirasu Jiro (NHK, 2009) *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Aibou 7 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Dandan (NHK, 2008) *Boshi (NHK, 2008) *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (TV Asahi, 2008) *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) *Teki wa Honnoji ni Ari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Shabake (Fuji TV, 2007) *Aibou 6 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Himawari (TBS, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kaikidaisakusen ''Second File (NHK, 2007) *Maison Ikkoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *Imo Tako Nankin (NHK, 2006) *Iryu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Machiben (NHK, 2006, ep4) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV, 2006) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Aibou 4 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004) *Ranpo R (NTV, 2004) *Mukouda Kuniko no Koibumi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Aibou 2 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Aibou (TV Asahi, 2002) *Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (NTV, 2002) *Yume no California (TBS, 2002) *Honke no Yome (NTV, 2001) *Aru Hi, Arashi no you ni (NHK, 2001) *Nanisama! (TBS, 1998) *Gift (1997, Fuji TV, ep3) *Koi no Bakansu (NTV, 1997) *Waru YTV, 1992) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) *Alsace no Aozora (Fuji TV, 1985) *Hiatari Ryoko! (NTV, 1982) Películas *Hikinige Saiko no Saiakuna Hi (2019) *Suzukike no Uso (2018) *Recall (2018) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Outrage Coda (2017) *Tap: The Last Show (2017) *Danchi (2016) *Foujita (2015) *Tadashikuikiru (2015) *Before The Leaves Fall / Yuzuriha no Koro (2015) *Tada's Do-It-All House: Disconcerto (2014) *Short Hope / Shoto Hopu (2014) *Lady Maiko (2014) *Human Trust / Jinrui Shikin (2013) *I Hate Tokyo / Joukyou Monogatari (2013) *A Boy Called H / Shonen H (2013) *Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer / Tenchi Meisatsu (2012) *Someday / Ooshikamura Soudouki (2011) *Tada's Do-It-All House / Mahoro Ekimae Tada Benriken (2011) *Aibou: The Movie II (2010) *Shin-san Tankoumachi no Serenade (2010) *13 Assassins / Juusan-nin no shikaku (2010) *Sword Of Desperation / Hisshiken torisashi (2010) *Box: Hakamada Case (2010) *Noriben - The Recipe for Fortune / Nonchan noriben (2009) *Penguins in the Sky-Asahiyama Zoo / Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari (2009) *Osaka Hamlet (2009) *GS Wonderland (2008) *Happy Flight (2008) *Samurai Gangsters / Jirocho sangokushi (2008) *Aibou: The Movie / Aibou gekijo-ban (2008) *Chameleon (2008) *Adrift in Tokyo / Tenten (2007) *Hero (2007) *Zo no Senaka / The Elephant's Back (2007) *Argentine Hag (2007) *The Battery (2007) *Song of Goodbye / 22 sai no wakare - Lycoris: Ha mizu hana mizu monogatari (2007) *The Inugamis / Inugamike no ichizoku (2006) *Those Were the Days | Kana shiki tenshi (2006) *Hula Girls (2006) *Kurai Tokoro de Machiawase (2006) *A Hardest Night!! / Nezu no ban (2005) *Aegis / Bokoku no igisu (2005) *The Milkwoman / Itsuka dokusho suruhi (2005) *The Buried Forest / Umoregi (2005) *Hibi (2005) *The Reason / Riyu (2004) *Lady Joker (2004) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *69 (2004) *Vital / Vuitaru (2004) *Niwatori wa hadashi da (2004) *Musume Dojoji - jyaen no koi (2004) *Loved Gun / Rabudo gan (2004) *Tokyo: Level One / Tokyo genpatsu (2004) *The Man Who Wipes Mirrors / Mirror wo fuku otoko (2003) *Zatoichi (2003) *Get Up! (2003) *Pretty Woman (2003) *My House / Bokunchi (2003) *The Ripples / Sazanami (2002) *Vengeance for Sale / Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku (2001) *The Yin Yang Master / Onmyoji (2001) *Fifteen / Ao no toki (2001) *Pi-Pi kyodai (2001) *Another Battle / Shin jingi naki tatakai (2000) *Nagasaki burabura bushi (2000) *Face / Kao (2000) *Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa (2000) *Seven's Face / Sebunzu feisu (2000) *Round About Midnight / Mayonaka made (1999) *The Pig's Retribution / Buta no mukui (1999) *The Exam / O-juken (1999) *Keiho / 39 keiho dai sanjukyu jo (1999) *Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl / Samehada otoko to momojiri onna (1998) *Beautiful Sunday (1998) *I Want to Hear the Wind's Song / Kaze no uta ga kikitai (1998) *Murder on D Street / D-Zaka no satsujin jiken (1998) *Gozonji! Fundoshi zukin (1997) *Happy-Go-Lucky / Natsu jikan no otonatachi (1997) *The 8-Tomb Village / Yatsu haka-mura (1996) *After the Wind Has Gone / Kaze no katami (1996) *Sleeping Man / Nemuru otoko (1996) *Goodbye for Tomorrow / Ashita (1995) *East Meets West (1995) *Marks / Makusu no yama (1995) *Heisei musekinin-ikka: Tokyo de luxe (1995) *The Tropical People / Nettai rakuen kurabu (1994) *The Mystery of Rampo / Rampo (1994) *A Mature Woman / Onna zakari (1994) *Many Happy Returns / Kyoso tanjo (1993) *Kaettekite Kogarashi Monjiro (1993) *Dying at a Hospital / Byoin de shinu to iu koto (1993) *Samurai Kids / Mizu no tabibito: Samurai kizzu (1993) *Made in Japan / Bokura wa minna ikiteiru (1993) *Sky Cannot Be This Blue / Sora ga konnani aoi wake ga nai (1993) *Haruka, nosutarujii (1993) *The Rocking Horsemen / Seishun dendekedekedeke (1992) *The Oil-Hell Murder / Onna goroshi abura no jigoku (1992) *Waiting for the Flood / Aitsu (1991) *Chizuko's Younger Sister / Futari (1991) *Rainbow Kids / Daiyukai (1991) *Noh Mask Murders / Tenkawa densetsu satsujin jiken (1991) *The Sting of Death / Shi no toge (1990) *Violent Cop / Sono otoko, kyobo ni tsuki (1989) *The Glass Cape / Kaze no matasaburo - Garasu no manto (1989) *Gorufu yoakemae (1987) *Tokyo Bordello / Yoshiwara enjo (1987) *Tokyo Blackout / Shuto shoshitsu (1987) *Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies / Kinema no tenchi (1986) *His Motorbike, Her Island / Kare no ootobai, kanojo no shima (1986) *Gray Sunset / Hana ichimonme (1985) *Flakes of Snow / Hitohira no yuki (1985) *Yumechiyo nikki (1985) *Lonelyheart / Sabishinbou (1985) *Ikite mitai mo ichido: Shinjuku basu hoka jiken (1985) *Death, Japanese Style / Ososhiki (1984) *Yuugurezoku (1984) *Deaths in Tokimeki / Tokimeki ni shisu (1984) *Daburu beddo (1983) *The Little Girl Who Conquered Time | Toki o kakeru shojo (1983) *The Makioka Sisters | Sasame-yuki (1983) *Ekisutora (1982) *Jitsuroku furyo shoujo: kan (1977) *Hi! London (1969) *Hanayahanaru shotai (1968) *The Tigers: The World Is Waiting for Us / Za taigasu: Sekai wa bokura o matteiru (1968) Reconocimientos *'1991 Japanese Academy Award:' Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Bandas:' **Inoue Hiroyuki Band (井上堯之バンド) (1971-1980) **PYG (1971-1972) **The Tigers *'Educación:' Kyoto Municipal Fushimi Technical High School *Su padre es ex policía militar. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kishibe Ittoku.jpg Kishibe Ittoku 2.jpg Kishibe Ittoku 3.jpg Categoría:JActor